


Awkward

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, matt is half naked, tord cant control his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: tord gets a boner for his friend like any good straight person. who am i kidding tord isnt straight





	

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to upload this 5 times i think its a sign from god that i need to stop

It was pretty normal to hang around the house without pants on. Expected, actually, if none of the boys had anything to do that day. Tom was infamous for flaunting his stupid black and white checkered boxers. Edd found himself as the only one in the house with the decency not to waltz around in only underwear.

Going topless was common, too. Though less for Tom. He wasn't quite comfortable with that yet, as he hadn't gotten surgery and found himself quite dysphoric. The closest he got was the rare occasions when he'd lounge around with his binder on. Even that was pushing it. But he slowly got more used to it and got more comfortable.

Matt, who had gotten surgery, was more comfortable with being completely topless. That was also fueled by his seemingly endless confidence and narcissism. He'd encourage Tom and helped him through his moments of self-hatred

However. 

Being pants less was fine.

Being shirtless was fine.

 

But both at the same time?

 

Uh.

 

Tord found himself in this exact situation at breakfast, everyone having come down already but Matt. He sipped his black coffee boredly. Nobody knew how Tord took could stomach the taste of all-black coffee. It was a complete mystery.

He had barely noticed when Matt had walked into the room at first. He was still half-asleep. He glanced at his ginger friend and noted that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Ok. That was fair. It was supposed to be a hot day. 

Then Matt came closer and Tord realized he wasn't wearing any pants either.

Oh.

Well he was certainly awake now.

He starred at Matt, his cup falling out of his hands but landing safely on the table. He was wearing only boxers, decorated all over with the pattern of "I <3 M@" . He stretched, showing off both his skinny arms and his chest. There were faint scars underneath his chest area. His whole body was covered in orange freckles. Matt finished stretching and let his arms fall to his sides, giving a satisfied grunt. Tord had never noticed before but Matt had a nice body. He was sort of skinny but still had a noticeable hourglass shape with nice rounded hips. 

Matt stretched again, this time jutting his hip off and showing off more of his sides. There was a slight cracking sound.

"Christ Matt, none of us want to hear your bones crack." Tom grumbled. "It's too early for that."

"Oops, sorry." Matt said, laughing a bit and straightening himself out. Tord was still staring at Matt in shock. Since when had he gotten such a nice body? Or had it always been like that? How hadn't he noticed? He felt his face burning and he knew he looked like a fucking tomato. He couldnt help it. He just looked so fucking hot.

Where were these feelings coming from? For his best friend, nonetheless? Matt sat himself down next to Tord happily and Tord held his breath without realizing. Matt scooted closer to the table and his thigh brushed against Tord's. Tord gripped onto the edge of the table. He shifted away from Matt slightly and noticed something as the fabric of his pants moved.

He had a boner.

Ohgodwhy

He had a boner for his friend. Who was sitting right next to him. Lovely. He quickly moved his hands down to his crotch and hissed, maybe trying to push the boner down. Which, of course, wouldn't work. Because of anatomy. Or something. 

"You alright there, Tord?" Edd asked, raising an eyebrow. He quickly looked up at his friend, blushing impossibly further. "I-uh-" He stammered.

"You looked just fine a minute ago. Your face is all red..do you feel sick? Don't give it to me!" Matt asked, scooting away from Tord.

"If you feel sick, you should go to bed." Edd suggested. 

"And maybe not pass it on to the rest of us." Tom added.

"M-maybe I should." Tord said. Shit. He was weighing his odds. If he stood up now everyone would see he obviously had a boner. Which they had before. But the fact Matt was half-naked next to him would be much more suspicious and embarrassing. That or he could continue sitting next to the sexy Matt and make it much worse. 

He decided to make a run for it. 

He quickly stood up, muttering about going to sleep, and turned around as fast as he could. As soon as he spun on his heel his foot caught on his pajama leg and he tripped, sending him crashing to the floor. He grabbed onto the closest thing he could. Which happened to be Matt. More specifically, his arm. Matt came falling down with him. Matt ended up taking the chair down, too.

Tord groaned, sprawled out over the floor on his back. Matt was on top of him on his stomach, looking dazed. But his eyes shot open as he noticed something poking against his stomach. Something that lined up with Tord's crotch.

Oh.

Oh god.

Matt's face went as red as Tord's and he stared into Tord's eyes. Tord realized that Matt felt his erection against him and choked. 

"Fuck, fuck, Matt, I'm s-sorry-" Tord stuttered, trying to push Matt off. Matt put a hand on his chest. "Um..it's..it's fine." He said. "You don't..you don't have to move." 

Tord blinked twice. Was he serious?

Edd stared down at the two on the floor. "Uh…guys?" 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Tom said, groaning. "Can't you wait until it's past noon to do things like that?"

Matt buried his head in Tord's chest, whining embarrassedly. Tord giggled. 

"Cute." he said, running his hand through Matt's hair. 

"Not how I expected my breakfast to go.." Edd said, sighing.


End file.
